User talk:Ubernerd101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ubernerd101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamikaz (Talk) 23:47, January 4, 2010 Alliance Pages Hello, Ubernerd. About the Alliance pages you left me a message about, I'm afraid you cannot use those. However, you are correct that CommanderTony can't claim common articles such as the Alliance Navy and Alliance Marine Corp himself, therefore, I've moved those pages here and here aswell as others. You can always start your own Systems Alliance related pages but if it's an already canonical topic, put your username next to it in parenthesis, for example, Alliance Navy (Ubernerd101). Sorry about the inconvenience.--Kamikaz 16:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Geth Grenadier Nice idea. I'll try that. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Da Bridge) 19:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Alliance stuff Cerberus I moved your Cerberus article because its already a common article, as is Cerberus Network. There are other users who may want to make a Cerberus page and since your page isn't a mini article, it needs to be moved to clear up any confusion with future articles or the canonical Cerberus.--Kamikaz 18:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand your complaint but it's common sense that I've done this to reduce confusion for other users, less they mistake your Cerberus article for the standard Cerberus article. It's a way of differentiating. If you don't agree with this, send me a detailed message of your argument and I will try to compromise with you.--Kamikaz 02:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not pushing you to any extremes and your attempts at being civil are, well, less than appreciated. The fact of the matter is, Cerberus, BEING A COMMON ARTICLE, needed differentiation. The Mass Accelerator Cannon, which many people know nothing about in the first place, was a long forgotten mistake on my part and I plan on renaming that too. I didn't rename you and CommanderTony's articles to pick on you. Now, I could bring up how much of your article, which is not a mini page, is copy and pasted from the Mass Effect Wiki Article but I choose not to hold that against you right now. So, instead of considerably overreacting about the name, concentrate on how you can change a few paragraphs from the article to avoid a plagiarism tag.--Kamikaz 03:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think your right, It's best you stop your hostility, which isn't solving anything. I don't know why this whole thing started or why you took such offense to what I did but it stops here, now.--Kamikaz 04:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I was still a tad bit frustrated about this whole thing, usually not in my nature to be so conflicting. Anyway, if you want I'd be willing to move it back to Cerberus Network.--Kamikaz 04:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Certainly.--Kamikaz 05:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) supersoldiers Thanks, that means alot. I'll think about the whole linking thing.Terminus50 01:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dear Uber, Thanks for your comments. As I listed in the "Training" section of the Corsair page, "Due to the elite nature of Corsair personnel, the Alliance Intelligence Command often recruited Corsairs for special assignments and covert actions — this was the capacity that Jacob Taylor served in." I have explained that while Corsair is a generic term for elite airborne infantry, that Taylor and others were specially selected for their duty. Hope things are well. Regards, User:RelentlessRecusant 20:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dear Uber, Thanks for your flattering comments. Unfortunately, as for fictional collaborations, I'm already engaged in a collaboration to work on a novel with one of my friends. However, I'd be glad to correspond with you on anything you'd wish. Best regards, RelentlessRecusant 18:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adding Thanks again for the flattering comments. Sure, adding it wouldn't be a problem on my end. Regards, RelentlessRecusant 06:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Yes. Just make sure that you consult with another Administrator if you make a change that could affect the entire wiki (i.e. main page, rules etc.) ADMINISTRATOR UBERNERD101!!!!!!!!!--Kamikaz 18:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) SSV Juggernaut Hey I don't want people editing my pages which are: SSV Carpathia, C707 Pulsar Fighter and Juggernaut Class Super Dreadnaught. I've been really busy with school and will update them soon! General plasma 22:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for putting up the do not edit with out my permission, I really appreciate that. General plasma 21:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Message I don't have a chip on my shoulder. If Typhoonstorm doesn't have an image or doesn't want to add an image, it is not needed. That just happened to contradict you because what you said was wrong. When it comes to you leaving comments about my articles, I accept when you do so because positive feedback is the best kind of feedback.--What ever you do, DONT CLICK THIS LINK!! 02:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE Kellesh portrait To answer your question Ubernerd they appear to look like mon calamari from star wars except their heads smaller, they have somewhat of a chin and don't really have webbing between their fingers. I don't really want to added a photo to them not yet since i have been really busy especially with school. I might add a photo during the summer with school off shoulders and then I can find a photo that looks close to the kellesh. But since you are asking i do have an image in mind for my E13-Mihos transports. Have you ever seen Titan A.E? The evacuation ships when they were trying leave earth if you can get a photo of that thank you if you can't it's alright. But like i said I'm busy. Typhoonstorm95 23:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Citadel Crisis Main Page Video I was just browsing through the wiki and tried to watch the video. It doesn't work may be you can replace it with something else. Or make someone create Mass Effect Fanon Video.OmegaSpruz 13:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Alien names How does one create alien names? Is there a book or website that allows one to create alien names? Thanks- General plasma 01:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC)